dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Рахнера Арахнера
"Рада познакомиться с вами.... Я Рахнера Арахнера. Я полагаю, это первый раз, когда вы видите Арахну? Фуфу....вы боитесь?" - Рахнера представляет себя Кимихито.Глава 15 Рахнера Арахнера является представительницей расы Арахн и шестой девушкой заселившейся в дом Кимихито, а так же пятой девушкой сделавшей это официально. Из-за страха перед ней, её первоначальная принимающая семья продали её Мр. Директору, который использовал её паутину, чтобы заработать денег. Это вместе с его жестоким поведение, заставило её испытывать глубокую ненависть к людям. Позднее, её отношение к людям изменилось, когда она похитила Курусу, и узнала, что он хороший человек, который не дискриминирует нелюдей. С тех пор, Рахнера часто флиртует с Курусу, в то время как другие девушки-монстры в доме, особенно Мия и Цири, видят в ней свою вечную соперницу в любви к Курусу. Внешность Rachnera is an attractive young woman with short lavender hair with bangs covering the right side of her face. She has six pupil-less, monochromatic red eyes and her teeth are all fangs. Her most noticeable physical trait is that the lower half of her body is that of a massive spider, with a large skull design on the back of her spider abdomen. thumb|right|Секреты Рахнеры She has black carapace covering her arms from the shoulders down, and gauntlet-like plating on her hands that end in sharpened points. Her fingers are also very long. Her attire consists of a halter top that reveals a good deal of the lower half of her large breasts and her entire waist, shoulderless sleeves, and a shirt, all black with a gold and slightly-frilly white trim. Личность Most of Rachenra's personality seems to be determined by her bad experiences with Humans. Because of this, she initially hated Humans, and believed them all to be hypocrites. Rachnera was convinced that, at heart, Humans were mean-spirited creatures and that any form of kindness was simply a "mask" they wore. While she believed this to be true of Kimihito as well, she was shocked to find out his kindness was genuine. This changed her outlook significantly, though it did not completely change her.Глава 15 Despite this, Rachnera is still a cynical person at heart, such as when she believed that, as a male, Kimhito would inevitably cheat on his homestays.Глава 18 One of the biggest impacts her past had on her is that Rachnera greatly dislikes any form of dishonesty. No matter how ugly the truth is, Rachnera would still prefer it over pleasant lies. This is demonstrated when she managed to goad Цири into admitting she hates her. Rachnera was actually happy with this, despite Cerea standing up for her to Мия earlier. Rachnera told Cerea that if she dislikes her (Rachnera) than she should do so openly.Глава 16 One way to make her genuinely angry is to mock her history and motivations.Глава 21 She seems to have somewhat sadistic nature, judging how she delighted in wrapping her webbing around her former host.Глава 14 She also enjoyed torturing Лилит in sexually suggestive ways after Lilith broke down Rachnera's personality and history and mocked it.Глава 21 In a much minor degree, Rachnera also enjoys riling people up, frequently purposefully saying the right thing to make them angry. She has a very easy target with both Miia and Centorea, due to their mutual dislike for her.Глава 18 Of all the homestays, Rachnera is the most openly perverted, and the one who enjoys (accidental) perversity on Kimhito's part the most obviously.Глава 15 From what is shown, Rachnera greatly enjoys бондаж, getting a great kick from tying her victims up in her own webbing, both sexually and non-sexually.Глава 16Chapter 21 She is also a skilled Dominatrix, as she was capable of turning Lilith into her personal sex toy. She also mentioned that she considers both Kimihito and Cerea her "toys".Глава 21 However, dealing with both Папи and Суу while the rest was away proved to be too exhausting, even for her.Глава 17 She is also revealed to be somewhat obsessive about perfecting her bondage technique, which annoys most of the other monster girls (except Suu, who cannot be bound, and Mero, who rather shamefully enjoys it) to varying degrees Глава 23, though she seems to have exempted Kimihito from being webbed up in this fashion. However, she seems to include every monster girl who lives in Kimihito's home or is a possible rival as fair game, a fact that has Лала more than a little scared of her.Глава 24 She is implied to be somewhat lazy, and can frequently be seen slacking off. Глава 19Глава 21 However, even despite her sinister traits, it is clear Rachnera's the most mature of all the homestays, and can quickly discard her playful attitude and become very serious if the situation calls for it.Глава 30 Ironically, despite being built like a dangerous predator, Rachnera has great self-restraint, and Kimihito even noted that she's the only member of the household who has never genuinly hurt or endangered him, even by accident.Глава 30 Despite all this, according to Lilith, Rachnera's personality is merely a façade she puts up. Rachnera pretends to be uncaring, while in reality she is afraid of being rejected again for her features, and that she is very self-conscious about her appearance. Rachnera's angry reaction implies that there is some truth to those words.Глава 21 It's unknown how much Rachnera's personality differed before her bad experiences, if at all, but considering she seemed to wear more conservative clothing back then it suggests she may have changed a lot.Глава 15 Навыки и Качества *'Физиология Арахны' :*'Прядение нитей': Rachenra is capable of spinning very fine silk webs. The silk's strength is questionable, on one hand, Kurusu was able to bite through it, suggesting it is not as strong as its animal counterpart. On the other hand, it was capable of lifting Центория.Глава 16 And several thin, invisible strands were able to support Luz Ninetei full weight.Глава 32 It should be noted that when Kimihito bit through it, it was a small strand supporting his weight, and he was probably pumped with adrenaline from Rachnera's "torture".Глава 14Глава 15 ::*'Паучий шёлк': The silk Rachera produces has a wide variety of applications. Aside from using it to tie people up, Rachnera can detect its vibrations to listen in on conversations and use it to make her own clothes.Глава 18 It is apparently also very valuable, as the director was capable of making money off of it. Глава 14 :*'Ползание по стенам': She can also crawl on walls, and is strong enough to carry Miia with her, albeit with difficulty.Глава 15Глава 18 :*'Сверхчеловеческая скорость': Rachnera possesses incredible speed. She was capable of moving from the floor of a warehouse to the ceiling in seconds, despite carrying someone with her. She is also fast as she was capable of kidnapping Kimihito in front of his own home in broad daylight without anyone noticing.Глава 15 She was also capable of tying up multiple people in her silk before they even had time to react.Глава 17 She's even fast enough to dodge bullets.Глава 15 :*'Сверхчеловеческие рефлексы': Rachnera's reflexes are so good, that combined with her speed she was able to dodge a sniper rifle bullet. It should be noted that the person who fired was Манако, who's an expert marksman. Глава 15 :*'Непереносимость кофеина': Like regular spiders, Rachnera and other Arachnes get intoxicated when they ingest caffeine.Глава 26 :*'Чувствительность к температурам': Due to her Arthropod nature, Rachnera is very sensitive to both high and low temperatures. Higher heat or cold that beings like humans or Centaurs would still be comfortable with would already be too extreme for Rachnera. Due to this, she cannot tolerate hot baths or snow very well. While it's unknown if she's cold blooded, she will enter hibernation if the surrounding temperature is too low.Глава 31 *'Плетение': Rachnera is very competent with weaving her own silk. Ranging from rapidly tying multiple people up, to weaving it in such a way she can completely immobilize a Centaur, to making objects such as swings and hammocks out of it, to making her own clothing out of it.Глава 16Глава 17Глава 18 :*'Мастер-швея': Rachnera is able to weave a wide variety of quality clothing out of her silk, but her full skills as a seamstress were seen when she was able to weave entire new outfits on a kitsune from a distance in a matter of seconds. Though doing so was exhausting for her.Глава 32 :*'Кукловодство': Rachnera is able to use her threads to manipulate a person's movements to an extent. With a few small, invisible threads she was able to nimbly move Luz through the air in a way that gave of the illusion the Kitsune was actually flying.Глава 32 *'Скрытность': She is also very stealthily, easily spying on both the rest of the harem, Kimihto and Ms Smith without being detected by either of them.Глава 18 This, combined with her great speed, allows her to vanish almost instantly from any location without anybody noticing, or suddenly appear out of nowhere.Глава 16 *'Устрашение': Due to the fact that Arachne's seem to be one of the more monstrous Extraspecies, she can be quite intimidating to humans who have no experience dealing with them. Rachnera's fully aware of this and actually knows how to make herself as intimidating as possible, to the point where she can make a Human faint out of pure terror. This is quite useful, as it allows her to take down Humans without actually hurting them, thereby not breaking any laws.Глава 16 Сюжет Предыстория Rachnera was originally sent to a host family of three, who were immediately fearful of her "monstrous" appearance when first seeing her. Later while trying to climb up into the attic on an insufficient ladder, She was startled by the family daughter and accidentally injured her with her claws. Because of this, they later illegally sold her to Mr. Director, resulting in her developing misanthropy. Kidnapping Kimihito She was shown spinning webs around her host after his failed attempt at getting Папи's egg, and after learning of Kurusu she gained some sort of interest in him. After kidnapping him and putting him through a trial to confirm that humans were as bad as she thought, although Kurusu's kind personality (and leg fetish) was able to win her over and Мисс Смит agreeing that they were at fault for the inconvenience, transferred her to Kurusu's household because his house has been heavily modified for many large bodied Monster girls. Much to the annoyance of Мия, Цири, and Меро's woman's intuition.Глава 15 Making Advances Of the monster girls, Rachnera is not as overly aggressive over Kimihito as the others, partially stemming due to her earlier experiences with humans, though she does accord him enough respect that she is completely comfortable in his presence. She does pursue him on occasion, mostly to annoy her competition, but the feelings are to some degree quite genuine, as she reveals when intoxicated on caffeine in Глава 26, citing his acceptance of who and what she is without reservation as one of his most endearing character traits. Her main rivals are Centorea and Miia, the former due to initial mistrust of one another, and Miia because she's the most possessive of the bunch. Most of the others tend to not show near as much concern. Babysitting When Miia, Meroune and Cerea were forced to exercise for gaining weight, Rachnera volunteered to watch Papi and Suu, taunting Miia that she can do it because she herself is not fat. When the rest left with Kimihito, Rachnera thought of "playing" with Papi and Suu with a menacing glee. However, this backfired as the energetic Papi and Suu proved too much for her to handle, causing Rachnera to quickly regret it.Глава 17 Death Threat When Kimihito left on his own, Miia, Papi, Cerea, Mero and Suu left the house to secretly follow him. Rachnera seemingly stayed home after saying he's probably cheating on him to aggravate them, reasoning that he would do it since he's a man. However, unbeknownst to them, they were in turn secretly followed by Rachnera, wearing a form fitting suit made of her own silk. When Miia left the rest of the group to spy on Kimihito and Smith in a love hotel, Rachnera revealed herself to her. Rachnera listened in on Kimihito and Smith using her thread, and planned to catch them in the act to blackmail Kimihito into choosing her as his wife. When Miia wanted to come, Rachnera asked her if she could genuinely handle seeing her beloved darling make love to another woman. While temporarily shocked, Miia overcame it and then jumped on Rachnera's back and revealed her trust in Kimihito. Before they can do anything, Тионисия grabs them and pulls them into the room, after which they are held at gunpoint by a surprised Манако and Зомбина. Afterwards, Smith revealed to everyone that Kimihito had received a death threat, and the date was meant to flush out the perpetrator. Smith then asks the girls to go on dates with Kimihito so they can find whoever's responsible. Глава 18 Прочее *She is the first Monster Girl introduced whose host is not Kurusu, although she, like Папи, has been transferred to him. *She is the second Monster Girl introduced whose name was not revealed in her debut chapter. *She is the third Monster Girl known to have a last name, the first two being Центория Сианус and Мероне Лорелей. *Her original host family is also the first to show the more serious fear of the extraspecies. This is treated more seriously than the annoying couple. **However, this may have been due to the fact that the media only features humanoid monsters, such as Catgirls, Bunnygirls and Doggirls, and thus were not expecting her demihuman appearance. *Her name and that of her species are derived from the Greek mythology character Arachne, who once boasted of her spinning prowess being greater than the Goddess Athena, who cursed her with having the body of a spider as a result of her arrogance. *Rachnera wears an outfit in Chapter 18 that greatly resembles the version of the Sneaking Suit worn by "The Boss" from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, with the torso being open from the top like the character wore the outfit towards the end of the game. *Interestingly enough, unlike Мия, Меро and Цири who also have animalistic lower bodies, Rachnera has human buttocks. *Rachnera lives in Kimihito's attic, and sleeps naked in a hammock made from her own silk.Глава 26 *Rachnera is believed to be vulnerable to pesticide and is suspected that that is her weakness. The poison can cause spiders to suffocate to death. * Despite her fetishes and rather open sexual nature, she finds the Centaur concept of teaser males to be repugnant. Reference en:Rachnera Arachnera Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Монстры